the wedding
by danielauchiha
Summary: Probablemente ninguno de los dos recuerda quien dio el primer paso, estaban tan ocupados mirándose el uno al otro, emborrachándose con la mirada del otro, desvaneciéndose. Se besaron largamente, como si fueran un par de adolescentes enamorados. Sasusaku


**The Wedding**

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sus grandes ojos verdes, resplandecientes, iluminados y cristalinos por la imagen que se proyectaba frente a ella. Sus lágrimas resbalaban incesantes, pero aun así, no pestañeo.

El hermoso vestido, la elegancia de su peinado, la pureza de la iglesia que habían escogido, todo era sumamente perfecto, todo en su lugar, no faltaba nada.

Excepto…talvez… el novio.

La gente se mofaba a espaldas de ella, pero es que era claro ¿como podía ser?

¡Una boda sin el novio, solo eso faltaba!, es que ya no hay respeto.- murmuraba la gente

¡Cariño arruinaras tu maquillaje si lloras así!- grito alguien entremedio del publico.

Sus pasos eran temblorosos, inseguros. Su respiración jadeante, todo se había confabulado, para que ese día perfecto, fuera talvez… el peor día de su vida.

A paso lento, llego por fin al altar, en donde no estaba sino ella, esperando por su novio.

¡Prosiga!- dijo ella, antes que nadie pudiera decir nada.

Pe-pero…- replico el reverendo.

Pobre pastor, él no tenia la culpa, pero la señorita Sakura Haruno estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, y no era para menos, la pobre llevaba preparándose para la boda desde hace un año.

Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido…-comenzó a decir el hombre

La joven no escuchaba ya nada, tenia la mente en blanco.

Su hermoso cabello rosado caía celestialmente por sobre el elegante vestido de novia que ella misma había hecho, el velo le cubría el rostro completo, evitando que la gente se diera cuenta de que ella aun estaba llorando.

…Votos.-

Perdón ¿Qué?- dijo ella, saliendo de su trance.

Que ya puede decir sus votos.-le respondió.

"_no prometo amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, prometo hacerlo por siempre"_

Las palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía continuar con esa charada?

Sintió un dolor inmenso sobre su corazón.

El voto no saldría de sus labios, nunca. En su lugar sentía que un sollozo se le escaparía, y la vergüenza seria enorme, no solo seria mal visto que el novio no hubiese llegado a la boda, si no que seria mal visto, y muy vergonzoso verla llorar a ella por _esa_ clase de hombre.

Yo acepto-

Sakura abrió inmensamente los ojos, esas palabras no habían salido de sus labios, y más aun, la voz era la de un varón. Era el hermano de su novio, su cuñado.

Sasuke llevaba algunos años estudiando lejos, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a la joven, ellos habían sido vecinos por muchos años, prácticamente desde el nacimiento, claro estaba que hacia tiempo que no se veían, y Sasuke había llegado solo recientemente para presenciar la boda de su querido hermano. Ambos habían crecido, estaban distintos, y ya no conservaban la linda amistad que tenían de pequeños, o eso creía Sakura.

Pero aun no hemos llegado a esa parte- interrumpió el reverendo.

Perdón-dijo tranquilamente- yo prometo nunca dejarte ir de mi lado.

Sakura quedo paralizada por un momento, es decir ¿ella se estaba casando, con su novio, pero era su cuñado quien diría los votos?

¡Ya no lo pienses, solo di los votos y acepta!-susurro él de forma apresurada.

Yo…yo.-titubeo.-¡yo acepto tu promesa!- por que muy a pesar de todo Sakura no podía aceptar que fuera su cuñado quien reemplazara a su esposo, ni entregarle la valiosa promesa que tenia para el hombre que realmente "amaba".

Un beso furtivo en la mejilla hizo que la joven fuese capaz de reconocer que la hermosa boda que había esperado, que se convirtió en un fiasco, había terminado.

Un beso en la mejilla… solo eso, solo un pequeño toque en su mejilla derecha, ¿era eso acaso todo lo que ella merecía?

La luna de miel, la noche de bodas para la cual se había mantenido _virgen_, todo eso había acabado, por que a pesar de que su boda fue real, su verdadero esposo no se encontraba ahí.

¿Por qué?

Sasuke al notar el rostro interrogante de su cuñada, decidió responder la pregunta mental que ella estaba teniendo.

Mi hermano esta con su amante.- dijo con voz baja.

Ah, ¡claro!- soltó Sakura, su rostro demostraba conformidad, ella sabia bien la respuesta, no era necesario que nadie aclarara nada, después de todo su "esposo" era reconocido como uno de los picaflores mas grandes de la ciudad.

No por eso le dolía menos.

Habían bocadillos de todo tipo: Camarones, pastelitos de jamón, galletas y chocolates de la mas fina clase, ensaladas y carnes por montones, el mas caro, repleto, y fino buffet. Claro, nuestra querida señora Sakura se vio privada de poder probar de todos aquellos manjares, también se vio privada de cortar el pastel de bodas, de_ su boda, _para no levantar sospechas de que ella era la esposa del "señor ausente".

Bueno, bueno, el hecho es que la ahora Señora Uchiha se había retirado sin gloria, y sin voz ni voto, pues obviamente, lo importante en esos casos era marcharse con la más grande astucia, y no pasar vergüenza.

Es que aquellos nobles y ricos podían ser tan crueles.

Sakura no dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, su nueva casa, la casa de los padres de su "esposo". Tampoco ellos dijeron nada, mucho menos Sasuke.

Al llegar a la casa, todo termino pronto, los padres se acostaron temprano, mientras la noche se asentaba, también así hizo Sasuke.

Obviamente lo mismo hizo Sakura, lo único distinto, es que la cama se le hizo grande, pues su marido no solo no llego a la boda, sino que tampoco llego a dormir.

La noche se acorto para Sakura, quien se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana, para ordenar y preparar el desayuno.

Luego de un par de horas sus suegros se aparecieron por la cocina.

Esto esta exquisito- dijo Fugaku, mientras se deleitaba con las tostadas francesas que había hecho su nuera.

Y usted dudaba de mis habilidades culinarias- bromeo la muchacha.

Sabes que Sakura creo que mi hijo no podría haber escogido una mejor esposa.- recalco Mikoto, luego de probar su desayuno- eres estupenda cocinera y ama de casas.

Sakura solo sonrió.

¡Eso es cierto! Itachi jamás habría encontrado otro partido como tu- dijo el suegro, orgulloso de la hermosa nuera que le habían escogido.

Si cariño, ninguna mujer se compara con nuestra Sakura.- aseguraba Mikoto a su esposo

Y es que los suegros de la joven le tenían mucho cariño, para ellos Sakura era…como la hija que nunca tuvieron, y más.

¿Qué más le podía faltar a la muchacha? La familia de su esposo era muy adinerada, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo más importante era que la querían mucho, y ella estaba fascinada con poder ser parte de esa familia, y poder ser capaz de deleitarlos con las habilidades culinarias que ella poseía.

Podría alguien decirle a ella, ¿Qué mas le faltaba?

Ella era feliz…_feliz._

¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- pregunto a secas la figura que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, solo vistiendo su ropa interior.

De pronto hubo un silencio en toda la sala, era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad.

Un chillido estruendoso reemplazo el frío silencio.

¡BWAAAaaa!- sollozo enormemente la jovencita.- la…lamento habeeee...eerlos molestado, me voy.-se detuvo por un momento.- A LA CASA DE MIS PADREEEEEEEEEES-

No tengan una mala impresión de Sakura, ella es una joven bastante fuerte, pero se encontraba en una situación un tanto complicada, una situación que parecía tener mas vueltas que las que tiene una oreja.

¡Cariño!- se apresuro a decir la suegra- tu no vas a ningún lado, eres parte de la familia.

Eso es cierto- reafirmo Fugaku, mientras le devolvía una mirada acusadora a su hijo- ¿Ves lo que provocas Sasuke?-

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

Yo no estoy echando a nadie.- se defendió.- y ya me debo ir a trabajar.

Sasuke tomo una hogaza de pan y se la hecho a la boca mientras corría vistiéndose por el pasillo.

Se escucho el resonar de la puerta abriéndose y luego un golpe seco, el chico llevaba prisa al parecer.

Dentro de ese hogar quedo una triste escena.

Sakura llorando a mares, y los suegros tratando de consolarla.

La mañana se hizo algo fugaz, no ocurrió nada anormal, además de la extraña situación por la que estaban atravesando.

Sasuke volvió por la tarde cercana a la hora de almuerzo, aunque no comió nada.

Sakura se sentó en el patio, observo las nubes por largo rato, talvez esperando una señal, algo…

¿Qué esperas hermanita?-dijo el muchacho, buscando algo de conversación, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

No soy tu hermana.- respondió Sakura de inmediato, algo molesta, es que no sabia que era lo que sucedía, pero había algo en Sasuke que la molestaba.

Me parece justo que lo digas, aunque eres mi hermana política.-

¡Cuñada!.- lo interrumpió ella, abruptamente.

¿Por qué estas molesta?- se limito a decir al notar el tono que ella tenia.

Sakura no respondió, él sabia por que ella estaba molesta, lo sabía bien, es más, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Ambos se dedicaron a mirar las nubes, y nadie dijo una sola palabra por bastante rato.

¿Por qué crees que tu hermano quiso casarse conmigo?- Pregunto luego de un rato, no parecía que aquellas palabras pudieran haber salido de sus labios, pero así fue.

Sasuke hizo una sonrisa, que más que sonrisa, tenía el aspecto de una mueca.

Lo pensó bastante, tratando quizás de buscar la respuesta correcta.

Primero-comenzó diciendo- creo que fue por que eres fácil de manipular, fácil de engañar-

Al escuchar esto Sakura, sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra él, dándole un golpe seco en el rostro, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Sakura jadeaba, de enojo talvez.

Tú preguntaste.-se defendió.- y aun no termino.

Sasuke se limpio el rostro y las ropas y se reincorporo.

Continua.- se limito a responder Sakura, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Sasuke se levanto, y se sentó aun más cerca de ella.

Eres muy boba.- le dijo el

La muchacha se preparo para golpearlo de nuevo, pero el chico la esquivo y la tomo por las muñecas.

Escucha Sakura, nadie me golpea dos veces.- recalco el, con una mirada algo dura.- si te lo digo es por que alguien debe hacerlo.-

La muchacha sentía coraje, mucho coraje, y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Por que como dicen por ahí, la verdad _duele._

Eres mucho más fácil de complacer que las chicas lindas que usualmente tiene mi hermano.-dijo el, calmadamente, como si le estuviera hablando del clima.

Si alguien pregunta, el coraje escapo por la boca de la joven.

Ella escupió a Sasuke. En el rostro, para que sea más específico.

Por unos instantes se quedaron en esa misma posición. Sasuke tomándola con fuerza por las muñecas, con una mirada dura, molesta; Y Sakura con el seño fruncido y la mirada fría.

¿Quería él acaso herirla con todas aquellas cosas que le decía?

Sasuke soltó las muñecas de Sakura, se limpio la cara, y la golpeo en el rostro, mucho mas fuerte que un golpe normal, la golpeo tan fuerte que su mano quedo marcada en la mejilla de ella, sus labios y su nariz sangraron, y fue suficiente para dejarla botada en el suelo.

Ella lloro, profundamente, no por el dolor, si no por la humillación.

Itachi…Itachi…- sollozo ella, como en un susurro, mientras se escondía entre sus cabellos.

Ahora estamos a mano.- le dijo el, mientras se levantaba y se alejaba caminando a la casa.

Aquello la dejo sola, tirada en el suelo de ese inmensamente amplio jardín.

Ella comenzó a pensar, y es que cuando se esta solo, lo que mas se hace es pensar, pensar en el porque de las cosas, de las situaciones; Ella pensaba en el porque de la vida.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de Itachi?

Y es que Itachi le hablaba bonito, muy bonito, siempre había tenido la retórica a su favor; además de que le prometía el cielo y la tierra, él en realidad podía dárselos, ya que era adinerado, siempre le traía más de lo que ella pudiese en realidad querer.

Muy a pesar de todo eso, su corazón llego a latir incesantemente por él, cosa que después de la boda no ocurrió.

¿Era que el amor se desvanecería y ya?

¿Cómo podía haberlo amado tanto? Y mas importante… ¿Cómo era que ya no sentía lo mismo por el?

Es decir quería sentirlo, de hecho si lo sintiera, lo mas probable es que ella seria capaz de perdonarlo, pero ya no.

Sakura se daba cuenta ahora que quería a alguien que no solo la llenara de palabrería hermosa, sino que también quería a alguien que le dijera la verdad…Sasuke le decía la verdad.

Se vio a ella misma inmersa en su propio mundo, pensando en Sasuke, comparándolo con su "esposo", de hecho ella siempre había pensado que si Sasuke nunca se hubiese ido, querría estar con el.

¿Pensaría Sasuke de la misma manera?

Santo cielo… ¿pensaría el en ella?

Una cosa tenia claro, el amor no se desvanece, la pasión si, y eso que ella sentía por Itachi no era amor, era solo pasión, obsesión, que claramente con la traición se había perdido casi completamente.

El golpe que le había dado Sasuke le dolía, incluso se le había hinchado, pero ella sabia que ese golpe se lo merecía, alguien debía hacerla volver a la realidad, es mas, era precisamente de esa manera que ella quería que fuera.

¿Es que estaba loca?

Se sacudió el polvo del vestido, y del rostro, arreglo su cabello, y fue camino a la casa; entro por atrás, atravesó el pasillo, llego a la cocina y abrió la nevera.

Saco hielo, Mucho hielo, lo envolvió en un paño, y se lo puso en el rostro, para bajar la hinchazón.

No sentía Ningún rencor hacia su cuñado, es más, estaba algo agradecida de la situación.

No, Sakura no era masoquista, pero es que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien era sincero con ella.

¡Sakura, cariño ¿que te sucedió?!- pregunto espantada la suegra, al ver el rostro moreteado y golpeado de ella.

Ella se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me caí- respondió tranquila.

Mantuvo su sonrisa inalterada, y camino a su dormitorio, busco unas prendas de ropa, y se cambio.

Itachi no volvió ese día. Tampoco Sasuke.

Así que la familia siguió su rumbo normal, al dar cerca de las once de la noche, los padres se fueron a la cama, y Sakura también.

De seguro eran cercanas a las 4 de la madrugada, cuando se escucho un ruido estruendoso, como de ollas, o platos estrellándose en el suelo.

Sus suegros que tenían el sueño pesado, ni se inmutaron, pero a Sakura el ruido la hizo despertar, incluso asustarse.

Se coloco su bata, y las zapatillas de descanso, y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

¡¿Qué pasa?!- alzo la voz ella.- ¿hay alguien ahí?

Se asomo por la cocina, había alguien tirado en el suelo.

Sakura se acerco temerosa. ¡Si hasta podría ser un ladrón!, pero…no.

Era Sasuke.

_Que alivio-_ suspiró

Aunque, él estaba ebrio. Hasta los pies de ebrio.

El olor a licor se sentía desde la puerta de la cocina, y al darse cuanta del estado en que se encontraba su cuñado, Sakura corrió a atenderlo.

Shhhh…- dijo el levantando el rostro.-vas a despertar a mis padres.

Si el ruido de los platos no los despertó, nada lo hará.-bromeo ella.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vuelves a estas horas?; Sakura se Moria por preguntar, pero Sasuke estaba casi en coma etílico, lo principal ahora era ser cuidadosa con él.

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse, lo cargo y lo llevo hasta le habitación de ella, le mojo el rostro, luego se lo seco con una toalla, le saco los zapatos, y lo metió entre las sábanas.

El chico se durmió de inmediato, estaba casi muerto, no reaccionaba para nada.

Durante los días siguientes ocurría lo mismo: por las mañanas Sakura preparaba el desayuno, y comían todos juntos; por las tardes tenia largas conversaciones con Sasuke; y por las noches…por las noches se encargaba de atenderlo, de cuidarlo, hacia la misma rutina a diario; lo subía por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella, lo arropaba, y le acariciaba el cabello toda la noche mientras él dormía.

Después de alrededor dos semanas, una de las noches Sasuke llego a la casa bebido, y golpeado, pero no ebrio.

Esta vez Sakura ayudo a que Sasuke subiera los escalones, en lugar de arrastrarlo por ellos.

La rutina había cambiado, esta vez Sasuke estaba completamente lucido…bueno, casi.

Sasuke se echo sobre la cama de la muchacha, mientras ella le colocaba una toalla fría en el rostro; el respiraba jadeante, estaba agotado. Probablemente había notado que Sakura nunca le preguntaba nada, solo se ocupaba de cuidarlo, y jamás se entrometió en lo que el hacia, en por que lo hacia, ni con quien lo hacia.

Sakura- llamó él, como pidiendo ayuda-¿sabes donde he estado?

Sakura se acerco, y negó con la cabeza.

¿Quieres que te lo diga?- preguntó él

Solo si es que quieres decírmelo.- le respondió tranquila, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Sasuke suspiro.

He estado encontrándome con mi hermano.- soltó.

Sakura se tenso un poco, pero no dijo nada, no era necesario, su rostro lo decía todo.

Una lagrima se le escapo retadora. Ella no movía ni un solo músculo, pero las lágrimas caían a destajo, era como un reflejo involuntario.

Unas cuantas de esas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del muchacho.

Sakura no esta segura, de hecho ni Sasuke esta seguro, pero al menos ella cree haber visto una lágrima asomando de los propios ojos de Sasuke.

¿Le dolería a él tanto como a ella?

Escucha…- le dijo.- he estado tratando de hacer que vuelva.

Hizo una pausa.

Pero el…el esta empecinado.-se coloco la mano sobre el rostro.-lo lamento.

El rostro de Sasuke, las palabra que el dijo, la manera en como todas las noches iba a buscar a su hermano, para traérselo de vuelta a ella; ¡A ella!, fue eso probablemente lo que le quebró el corazón a Sakura.

Y es que esto…era totalmente distinto a lo que ella jamás había llegado a sentir por Itachi, no era que no le había dolido la traición, más que mal, las cosas no se olvidan de un día para otro; pero le dolía mucho, le dolía en el alma ver a Sasuke así, era una presión en su corazón, una que no había sentido nunca antes.

Sasuke la tomó con fuerza, y la puso sobre el, abrazándola, no dejando espacio entre ellos.

Estaban los dos frente a frente, se observaban, y Sakura le acariciaba el cabello como siempre lo hacia, de una manera suave, de una manera casi maternal.

Probablemente ninguno de los dos recuerda quien dio el primer paso, estaban tan ocupados mirándose el uno al otro, emborrachándose con la mirada del otro, desvaneciéndose. Se besaron largamente, como si fueran un par de adolescentes enamorados, y en parte lo eran.

Sakura enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, y el se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de ella.

Se dieron un momento para disfrutar de la locura que estaban cometiendo, por que era una locura, por que no importaba cuales fueran las extrañas circunstancias, ella aun estaba casada con Itachi, y ella era fiel, pero ¿Cómo podía continuar siéndolo?

Realmente estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, o para ser más precisos, entre Sasuke y la pared.

Estuvieron un largo rato sin despegarse del otro.

Poco a poco, Sasuke había dejado la cintura de Sakura de lado, y se fue a las manos.

No, no… no a las manos de Sakura, sino que comenzó a tocarla, sus pechos, sus caderas, le besaba el cuello. Ella se detuvo abruptamente.

Así no.- le susurro ella.

Sasuke sonrío.

¿Cómo lo quieres?- le dijo excitado.-

No lo quiero.- volvió a decir ella, sutilmente.

En ese instante fue cuando Sasuke se separo, se sintió impotente.

¿Seria que Sakura no lo deseaba?

Soy virgen.- musito ella.- no quiero hacerlo todavía.

y…¿Cuándo lo quieres hacer?- le pregunto el, dudando un poco de si debería seguir, pues sin duda le había sorprendido.

Cuando este casada.- le respondió.

Ya estas casada.- reclamo insistente.

Con Itachi… ¿eres acaso tu Itachi?- le pregunto risueña.

Podría serlo… es decir, puedo ir a su cuarto y sacar ropa del clo…-

Sakura lo interrumpió con un beso.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de ambos habían buscado el sueño, y poco a poco los habían cerrado.

Esa noche Itachi tampoco llego a dormir.

Por la mañana Sakura se despertó sola, esperaba encontrar a Sasuke a su lado, pero en su lugar había una nota.

"_Ponte algo lindo esta tarde" _decía.

Sakura acerco la nota a su rostro, y observo la escritura de él.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, con la ropa que traía el día anterior, se puso los zapatos que estaban a la entrada de la puerta, y salio, se subió al auto, y manejo un par de minutos hasta llegar al centro. Reviso todas las tiendas, buscando algo que hiciera que ella se viera resplandeciente; ella no salía muy a menudo a comprar, ella era algo sencilla, le gustaban las cosas simples, además de eso, siempre le gustaba ahorrar, así que nunca compro nada caro, lo caro que ella tenia eran regalos, ella misma prefería las cosas un poco mas baratas.

Definitivamente esta vez seria distinto, no le importaba tirar la casa por la ventana, ella quería…_debía _verse bien para Sasuke.

Al final, se compro un vestido de encajes hermoso, era una sola pieza, translucido que dejaba ver un poco de piel, era de un color verde agua, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Sakura estaba feliz como en mucho tiempo no había estado, ya casi no reacordaba a Itachi, su nombre no le sonaba a nada, y lo más importante, su corazón no sonaba a nada al escuchar ese nombre.

Ella llego a la casa, desempaco todo, y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra.

Maquillaje por todas partes, la plancha, el peinado, el vestido, todo estaba completamente y en su justa medida listo, preparado y hecho a la mediada para ella.

Se veía realmente espectacular.

El timbre sonó, lo cual era algo inusual, pues no mucha gente los frecuentaba.

Sakura bajo las escaleras, por que parecía que no había nadie en casa, como sus suegros no acostumbraban a tener sirvientes, era lógico que nadie abriera la puerta.

Lo mas importante era que detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Sasuke esperándola con una limusina, Ella se sorprendió al verlo, con esa recepción.

Te ves linda.- le susurro Sasuke al oído.

Gracias.- respondió ella con un sonrojo.- ¿Dónde vamos?

A una fiesta de la empresa- le dijo- ahora eres dueña de un 15 por ciento, debes asistir.-le aseguro.

A Sakura no le gusto la idea.

¡Ahí iría toda esa gente que había sido cruel con ella en su boda!, tendría que soportar todas esas miradas clavadas en ella nuevamente, soportar las irónicas risotadas de esos ricachones.

Pero ella iría, y lo haría por Sasuke necesitaba su ayuda, por algo la había hecho ir a ese horrendo lugar ¿no?

Tranquila, no te preocupes..- le dijo el, notando la preocupación de ella.- yo me haré cargo de todo.

Sakura respiro profundo, Sasuke tenia razón, no había razón por la que ella debiera preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron, sucedió lo esperado, mucha gente le dio miradas raras a Sakura, como de desaprobación algunos, de lastima, otros; y se volvieron aun mas, cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban tomados de las manos.

Sakura sentía una angustia tremenda, no quería ser la razón por la cual la gente sintiera vergüenza ajena, ni quería traerla a la familia Uchiha.

A pesar de todo ella supo como manejar la situación, y a la mitad de la ceremonia, las miradas habían desaparecido casi completamente.

Después de un rato, al parecer había llegado un invitado tarde, por que la puerta se abrió a la Fuerza.

Es que era algo obvio, no por que Itachi no llegara a dormir, significaría que no llegara a las cenas de trabajo ¿no?

Ahí estaba _el _acompañado de una rubia espectacular.

Hola hermanito.- saludo descaradamente.

Itachi…- susurro Sasuke con una porción de desagrado en sus palabras.

Sakura no dijo nada, se escondió detrás del abrigo de Sasuke, tenia miedo de llorar.

¿Qué esa no es tu esposa?- pregunto la rubia alzando el brazo apuntando a Sakura, mientras se aferraba de Itachi.

Itachi soltó una risa.

No sabia que aun estuviese casado.- soltó retador, mofándose de la situación.- ¿No Sakura?-

Ella parpadeo, apretó los puños y se dio fuerzas para enfrentarlo, le miro a los ojos.

Es que tenia unas ganas de partirle la boca a él, y a esa rubia teñida que le tomaba del brazo, ¡que descaro!, ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer así?

Era hora de tomar las cosas sobre sus manos… era hora de…

¿Para que pelear?, ella no quería pelear, de hecho ya no le importaba, ya no le importaba un bledo lo que tuviera que ver con Itachi.

¿Sabes que Itachi?- dijo saliéndose de su escondite- no vales la pena.

Ella tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo arrastro, hasta el otro lado del salón.

Itachi los observo caminar.

¿Y sabes que mas?.. ¡Quiero el divorcio!- grito Sakura, y es que en realidad su corazón ya había tomado una decisión.

Presiono con fuerza la nuca de Sasuke y la acerco a su boca, dándole un beso desenfrenado, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, y trataba de soltarse.

Todos vieron como fue que Sakura le incrustaba la lengua en la garganta a Sasuke, y también, todos vieron como sin soltarse, salieron rápidamente de ese lugar. Ya afuera se habían soltado.

¡¿Estas loca?!- dijo Sasuke limpiándose la boca.-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Por que no tiene importancia.- le respondía ella, acariciando el cabello de él, de esa forma que solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Sakura se marchaba, pero él la sujeto por la muñeca.

Esta vez…-dijo mientras ella todavía estaba de espaldas.- quiero que tus ojos solo me vean a mi ¿si?-

Sakura mantuvo su posición, lentamente volteándose a verlo.

Bésame, y veremos.- le dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Sasuke se acerco con fuerza y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

De seguro los papeles del divorcio tardarían mucho, pero era tiempo que tenían a favor de ellos.

**The **

**End**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Mucho tiempo sin aparecerme en fanfiction… espero hayan disfrutado la historia.

Que estes totalmente dedicada ala mejor escritora que conozco…. Kannita uchiha!!!!

Que estuvo de cumple el 30 de enero ;D muchos saludos mi niña!


End file.
